The increased popularity of wireless communications has resulted in an increased offering of different services. One type of service currently being offered are location based services. For example, based upon a mobile station's current location, particular services can be provided. Provision of location based services necessarily requires a determination of the mobile station's current location. Conventional techniques for determining a mobile station's location include, among others, base station triangulation and mobile station global positioning satellite (GPS) receivers. Base station triangulation involves signals transmitted to or received from at least three base stations, which can be a complicated procedure. Location information using GPS receivers requires reception of information from a number of GPS satellites, which may not always be possible due to obstructions between the mobile station and the satellites.